Barbe Q
Barbe Q (バーベQ Baabe Q) is a pig kaijin and is the second monster that Condorman fights. History Barbe Q first appeared along with Satan Gameku to do battle briefly with Condorman following Sadler's demise. He torched and flamed at Condorman briefly, Barbe Q then retreated for a while, going undercover. Barbe Q then resumed the "Japan Hangar Operation", where he commanded the buying of meat and fish food. He was then later seen in his human form eating out at a fancy restaurant, where he was the only customer there who could eat meat and fish, due to the operation. He teased some hungry customers at first, seemingly offering them some food only then to eat it in front of them. Soon when he noticed Condorman coming to the same restaurant, Barbe Q then briefly did combat with him against him again, but once gain retreated. Barbe Q then reappeared along with several Majin Combatants (all of them in their human disguises of course) to raid Gentaro Isshin's shop, however he didn't get far as then Condorman showed up and then used his Condor Eye on him and his Majin Combatants, exposing their true monster forms. Barbe Q then did battle with Condorman for a while, but in the end Condorman was victorious, being able to finish off Barbe Q with his Shock Punch. Barbe Q was slain and then fell into a ditch, where he then exploded into fire, and then changed into pig roasting in a fire. He was later seen in Hell along with Salamander and Sadler, where he was seen being brutally clubbed by a demon. Abilities & Weapons * Giant Fork: Barbe Q's main weapon is a giant fork that he is often seen carrying around; it can be used for combat to hack and slash with like a deadly blade. It could also transform into a cane. ** Barbe Q Fire: Barbe Q's fork can also shoot out a stream of deadly flames from the tip. * Throwing Knives: Barbe Q is armed with throwing knives hidden in his coat that he can use to throw at his enemies quickly. * Throwing Forks: Barbe Q is also armed with throwing forks that he can use to throw at his opponents like darts. * Human Disguise: Barbe Q can take a human form for a disguise. His human form is named Dave Cross. Personality Barbe Q was a very gluttonous and quick to anger pig kaijin and was shown to be very rude and crass towards others; a good example of this was when he seemingly was going to offer some hungry customers some of his food, only then to turn the food back towards himself and then eat it front of them. He was also somewhat cowardly, often fleeing the battle from Condorman when it seemed he was either going to be caught in public or when he appeared to lose the upper hand. Appearances * Episode 1: The Birth of Condorman (cameo) * Episode 2: Challenge of the Blood Sucking Monster * Episode 14: The Monster Clan Attacks Great! (Overall Collection) (stock footage) * Episode 15: Shivering Japanese Flame Strategy (cameo)'''' Gallery Barbe Q.jpg|Barbe Q Barbe Q2.png Trivia * His name is of course a pun off of "barbeque". * His death scene is considered to be one of the most comical and outrageous (if not the most comical) death scene in Condorman, due to how over the top and weird it is. * He is meant to represent gluttony. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Male